EN DEUDA, HOMBRE DE HONOR
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: No lo ama, jamás podría hacerlo, pero tampoco puede alejarlo, algo los mantiene unidos.


En aquellos pasillos vacíos, el sonido de sus zapatos golpeando la dura loza es lo único que se escucha. Y es que a esas horas de la madrugada, a excepción del turno nocturno que labora en las calles, ya todos los segadores yacen dormidos en sus respectivos hogares.

Abrumadores pensamientos lo agobian y es que el sólo hecho de imaginar todas las horas extra que le esperan, le llena de rabia, la humillación y el deshonor le encolerizan. De estar en sus manos, él mismo borraría aquél nombre de las filas Shinigami de élite.

...

_-Hey supervisor. __Spears__, debe estar contento de que el agente __Sutcliff__ este de regreso ¿Verdad? - dijo __Ronald__._

_-Honestamente, esa cosa es una deshonra para el despacho, yo mismo me encargaré de que reciba un justo castigo._

_-Vamos, no sea tan rudo con __Sutcliff__, primero debería escuchar su declaración, debe existir un __motivo-__ opinó __Alan__._

_-Negligencia, insubordinación, son la única __explicación-__ reprochó la muerte oscura para acto seguido ponerse de pie y abandonar la sala de descanso, no estaba de humor para charlar con nadie._

_-Yo siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo es que __William__ ha soportado tantos años al tonto de __Grell__?- se burló __Eric__._

_-¡Eric!- le reprende __Alan__. -Bueno, ellos han estado juntos desde su graduación, supongo que es inevitable que formaran un lazo especial. Además, una eternidad solo debe ser muy difícil de sobrellevar._

_-El __sr__. __Spears__ y __Grell__Sutcliff__ ¿En una relación?- __Ronald__ dijo incrédulo, __Eric__ y __Alan__ se encogieron de hombros._

...

Rumores, siempre los mismos chismes de pasillo, alimentados a base de suposiciones ridículas y pretenciosas que en su mayoría, provienen de la boca de aquel pelirrojo problemático.

Amor, ¿Qué sabe la muerte sobre amor? Un sentimiento tan puro, imposible que la muerte lo comprenda. La muerte sólo acarrea consigo dolor y sufrimiento, de haber conocido el amor en vida, jamás hubieran cometido la barbarie de suicidarse.

Quizá, una deuda, sí, se trata de una deuda y ellos son hombres de palabra que saldarán su deuda.

...

En su recorrido por los desolados pasillos, rumbo a la corte, en una de las oficinas, el gerente puede escuchar gemidos agónicos, llenos de dolor y una voz desesperada que le ruega resista un poco más.

William detesta a las personas entrometidas, sin embargo, se detiene tras la puerta de la cual provienen los sollozos. Alan Humphries y las espinas de la muerte. El pobre chico se retuerce de dolor mientras Eric Slingby trata de mantener la calma y ayudarle a reponerse.

-Las espinas de la muerte- murmura William para frotar su pecho ansiosamente y con mano temblorosa ajustar sus anteojos hasta sentirlos seguros en su rostro. -Las espinas de la muerte- repite y desvía su camino, tiene un asunto pendiente.

...

Como cada noche, desde el regreso de Grell a su mundo, William le visita por la noche, la muerte roja piensa que es romántico, como dos amantes que se encuentran en secreto, sin embargo, se trata de todo lo contrario, William quisiera terminar con esto lo antes posible, pero después de tanta carga de trabajo, sólo le queda libre la noche para encargarse de Grell.

-Ser afable contigo me es imposible- dice con dureza -Has manchado el nombre de los dioses de la muerte, me has ridiculizado.

-Will, yo...

-¡Cállate!- grita William, Grell se encoge de terror en una esquina, incapaz de desobedecer en estos momentos, cada una de las visitas anteriores de su jefe han sido violentas.

-Mereces que tu nombre sea eliminado de nuestros libros.

-Por favor Will, yo te amo- el pelirrojo rompe en llanto, es sincero.

-No menciones el amor, algo tan inmaculado no debe salir de tus labios de demonio- dice con dientes apretados.

-Mereces ser castigado, pero tienes suerte, yo soy un hombre de palabra y reconozco mi deuda- explica William para extenderle unos documentos a Grell, quien no entiende a lo que su jefe de refiere, la parca sumisa trata de enfocar su mirada, con los ojos llorosos y sin sus gafas le es un poco difícil comprender lo que está escrito en aquellos papeles.

-Hace muchas décadas me enseñaste algo importante, demuestrame que no estoy cometiendo un error - William da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse lentamente.

-¿Will?- Grell murmura confundido.

-Firmalos si quieres salir mañana por la mañana - Spears se detiene- es tu libertad condicional- el mayor prosigue con su camino.

-La vida es invaluable- murmura William al salir de aquel lugar.

De pronto el cuerpo de Grell se relaja tremendamente, se siente cansado, recarga su cabeza contra el muro de concreto y suspira, es un suspiro que deja ir todo su estrés. En su rostro se dibuja una enorme sonrisa y una lágrima de felicidad rueda por su mejilla. Esa noche Grell durmió como si su alma hubiera encontrado la redención.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Grell fue liberado, Spears no estuvo ahí, sin embargo, había un paquete de su parte.

-Agente Sutcliff- llama un guardia - ahora permanecerá en arresto domiciliario, cada semana se presentará en la corte para supervisar que no cometa más infracciones...

-Si, si, lo que digas- Grell le silenció para de inmediato abrir el presente de su querido Will.

Se trataba de su nuevo par de anteojos, con un diseño más moderno aunque igual de rojas. Los anteojos venían acompañados de una nota.

"_Cuida__ bien de tus gafas"_

Tal vez no había amor de por medio, pero entre ellos existía un lazo quizá más fuerte y Grell aprovecharía eso. No importa que tan malo fuese, ahora sabía que William no podía abandonarle.

...

* * *

**Hola corderos carmesí, bueno, estoy en una etapa ****Dende**** ya me da pereza escribir :v pero siempre me pasa ****xD****.**  
**Ya que Yana Toboso se empeña en romper el corazón de las amantes del ****grelliam****, pues me vino a la mente esto, si no te importa alguien y lo odias, no vas a estar ayudándolo. **  
**Aunque el ****Grelliam**** es una relación bastante tóxica, sé que en el fondo ****William**** si aprecia a ****Grell****, pero nuestro pelirrojo se gana a pulso que ****Will**** lo ****aborrezca**** en ocasiones. **

**Pido disculpas por cualquier incoherencia en esta entrada, mi tableta está actuando rato y me cambia el formato a cada rato, escribo con guión para diálogos pero lo cambia a guión corto y a la hora de publicar para revisar, sólo me muestra algunos fragmentos de mi texto, no entiendo porque. Si notan algo mal, ****háganmelo**** saber por favor.**

**Los amo ****bye****, ****bye****.**


End file.
